


Science over Tea

by Springmagpies



Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, College AU, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Despite having a good three classes together, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons met at an on campus coffee shop.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595800
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	Science over Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This was something very random that originally went to a moodboard! Enjoy!

Despite having a good three classes together, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons met at an on campus coffee shop. He was waiting on his drink and she had just finished ordering, balancing her textbooks and notes all while trying to keep her purse from slipping. Even she wasn’t that surprised, instead more frustrated, when the bag slipped to her wrist and upset half her stack of notes.

“Oh for heaven’s sake!”

Fitz bent down to help her retrieve her copious, color coded notes.

“Thank you...”

“Fitz.”

She stuck out her hand. “Jemma.”

“Very nice to meet you, Jemma.”

His eyes sparkled a little, the warm coffee house lighting making the blue bright. Jemma grinned and took her notes back from him gently, their fingers meeting as they brushed along the pages.

“It was very nice to meet you as well, Fitz.”

His order was called but he didn’t appear to hear it, his eyes scanning over the top page of paper that was facing his direction.

“Umm, Fitz. I think your order was called.”

Fitz jumped slightly, his cheeks flushing like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Sorry," he said, his smile shy, "It was just that I was fascinated by your notes."

"You were?"

He reached for his mug of tea, thanking the barista who had handed it to him, before turning back to her. "I'm in Weaver's ten o'clock lecture as well. I just saw your note on dielectric polarization as part of the application. Sounds brilliant."

"Thank you," Jemma said warmly, her own cheeks warming at the way he looked at her. His mug was frozen at his chest and it looked like he had the urge to fidget. Almost the moment Jemma thought it, his mug-free hand went up to scratch behind his ear.

"I would love to discuss it more if you wanted to."

A happy flurry fluttered in Jemma's heart. She tilted her head to the side before nodding at his cuppa.

"How about now. Fancy a scientific conversation over tea."

"Yes," Fitz said, looking like he had seen a glimpse into heaven, "I would like that very much."


End file.
